Tavern
The Tavern is the in-game establishment that provides free drinks, reasonable lodging, and entertainment for travelers. This translates into as many imaginary mugs of beer, cider, or your favorite beverage as you want, a place to rest when you need a break from your dailies, and an active chat room to both listen to and participate in. You will find the Tavern under the Social tab. You can also access the Tavern by clicking on the Social tab itself (direct link). __TOC__ Resting in the Inn Daniel, the tavern keep, welcomes everyone to the tavern and offers to let you rest at the Inn. Simply press the button at the bottom of his dialogue box and enjoy your vacation. Daniel will then show you this helpful message that explains how resting in the inn works: "Whilst resting, your dailies are saved and aren't affected by day turn-over. Whether you check out tomorrow or in a week's time, you'll continue in the same state as when you checked in. Beware, though: if you are in a Quest, Bosses will still punish you for your fellow party members' mistakes!" While at the Inn, HabitRPG alters your avatar to show that you're resting and greys out all of your Dailies (some players have indicated that Dailies are not being greyed out — if your eyes are closed and the Zzz's are visible, you are resting). While you're resting at the Inn, you have the option to check off Dailies if you want, but you will not lose any health for not completing them. Any Dailies (and Habits and To-do's) that you complete will count when you check out of the Inn. Resting at the Inn is treated as one long day since Cron is prevented from occurring. When you want to return to your active life, click on the "Check Out of Inn" button. HabitRPG awakens your avatar (removes the Zzz's and opens the eyes). This means that all of the Dailies that had been completed before and while you were checked in will still be completed when you check out. When you check out, your Dailies for the day will reflect the day of checkout - only Dailies for that day of the week will be active (even if you left other Dailies undone the day you checked in). Dailies will reset at the next day turn-over, as normal (see Cron). The following chart assumes a midnight new day reset. Starting the day from scratch after checking out of the Inn Any Dailies that were marked as completed when a user checked into the Inn will still be marked completed when the user checks out. If a user wants to start their day from scratch, with all Dailies unchecked, when they leave the Inn, they should take the following steps: # Note how many experience and gold points they currently have. # Uncheck all checked Dailies. This will cause some experience and gold to be lost. # Go to their settings and use the "Fix Character Values" option to return their experience and gold levels to those noted in step 1. The user can then go about their day checking off Dailies as normal. Resting In The Inn while on a Quest Warning: It's currently inadvisable to rest in the Inn if you're part of a boss quest. The Inn shields you (and the rest of your party) from damage from your own uncompleted Dailies, but you will still receive damage from the boss if other quest participants do not complete all of their Dailies. If you must rest in the Inn while on a quest, examine your health regularly to ensure you are not close to death! You will also not cause any damage to bosses with your completed Dailies or To-do's while resting in the Inn. Tavern Talk The Tavern offers you a place to chat with other HabitRPG users, find a party to join, learn about new guilds, and get support for HabitRPG. It is also where players can share their Tales of Uncommon Valor. The Tavern is the largest and most active of the chat style areas that a player can participate in, everyone is welcome. Friendly supportive communication is encouraged and participants should use language appropriate for younger HabitRPG players. In other words, keep it clean. Individuals may be instructed to modify their language or asked to discontinue communications that are aggressive or otherwise unacceptable. Once you start contributing to HabitRPG, this will be reflected in the form of Tavern Titles and as your Player Tier. If a conversation is getting long and involved, or is about something controversial, you are encouraged to take it over to the Back Corner guild. Resources The Tavern's Resources box offers useful links: * The Archery - LFG (Looking for Group) board to help you find a guild or a party * Tutorial (video tutorials) - other are on this wiki * FAQ * Report a Problem * Request a Feature on Trello * Community Forum - now The Courtyard: ask questions, provide answers, tell jokes, and do what feels right Please use the "Report a Problem" and "Request a Feature" links if you run into a problem or want a feature added or changed. While the developers of HabitRPG definitely want to hear about bugs and possible improvements, because they spend more time working than drinking in the Tavern, those links are the best way to get their attention. The Tavern only shows 200 messages, so if a dev isn't there when you post your idea, they probably will not see it. Player Tiers Some players in the Tavern Talk have a different color for their name. These colors have a very distinct meaning in Habitica. Every new user starts out with a grey name background, but can earn new colors by contributing to HabitRPG. Tavern Titles Tavern Challenges Because the Tavern functions as the public guild, it can have its own challenges. These challenges are viewable to everyone and can be seen in the lefthand side of the tavern underneath the Player Tiers key. Category:Content Category:Options Category:Community Category:Habitica Places Category:Social